Harry W. Lippelmann (1906-1964)
Harry Walter Lippelmann, the first child of Harry Lippelmann and the former Julia Martin, was born in St. Louis on March 20, 1906. By 1930, the younger Harry was working as a clerk for an oil and gas company, but continued to live at home, 4033 Fair Avenue. On March 1, 1941, in Huntsville, Missouri, Harry married Annabelle "Ann" Barnhouse, who was born on February 17, 1912 in Unionville, Missouri, to George Sigel Barnhouse, a laborer from Ohio, and the former Amelia Smith. The Lippelmanns gave birth to a daughter in about 1942 and a son in 1944. Harry became an auditor for Socony Mobil Oil Company, which later was renamed Mobil Corporation, and following a merger, ExxonMobil. As a young woman, Ann worked as a file clerk for a telegraph company. She later worked as an accountant at Normandy Osteopathic Hospital, 7840 Natural Bridge Road, Normandy, Missouri, and for a time was the treasurer for the American Association of Hospital Accountants. She apparently was devoted to the hospital, as she was a member of the Normandy Osteopathic Hospital Guild and asked for contributions to be made to its building fund, in lieu of flowers, when Harry died. For a time in the 1950s, Harry and Ann lived with Harry's brother, Vernon, at 4562 Fair Avenue. By 1961, they moved to 7733 Circle Drive, Normandy. On December 27, 1964, Harry suffered a heart attack, causing ventricular fibrillation and cardiac arrest. He died at Normandy Osteopathic Hospital, 2½ hours after being admitted. He was buried at Valhalla Cemetery, 7600 Saint Charles Rock Road, St. Louis, on December 31, 1964. Ann, who continued to live at 7733 Circle Drive, died at work on August 13, 1966, of unknown causes, and was buried at Valhalla Cemetery on August 17. Family Wife: Annabelle "Ann" Lippelmann (Barnhouse) (1912-1966) Parents: Harry Lippelmann (1880-1960) Julia Lippelmann (Martin) (1881-1961) Sibling: Vernon Lippelmann (1911-1957) Grandparents: Johann H. "Herman Henry" Lippelmann (1844-1894)http://members.tripod.com/~jehodges/Lippelman.html Karoline Wilhelmine Lippelmann (Pieper) (1849-1???)http://members.tripod.com/~jehodges/Lippelman.html Fred Martin (1860-1912) Susan Martin (Rauser) (1857-1943) Greatgrandparents: Casper Hermann Lippelmann (1802-1889)http://members.tripod.com/~jehodges/Lippelman.html Frederica Charlotte Lippelmann (Horstkotte) (1806-1865)http://members.tripod.com/~jehodges/Lippelman.html Mr. Pieper (18??-1???) Mrs. Pieper (18??-1???) Joseph Martin (1829-1894) Elise Martin (Mueller) (c.1828-1906) Mr. Rauser (18??-1???) Mrs. Rauser (18??-1???) Sources U.S. Census report, 1910 (entries for Harry Lippelmann and family). U.S. Census report, 1920 (entries for Harry Lippelmann and family). U.S. Census report, 1920 (entries for George S. Barnhouse and family). U.S. Census report, 1930 (entries for Harry Lippelmann and family). U.S. Census report, 1930 (entries for George Barnhouse and family). Marriage license for Harry W. Lippelmann and Anna Belle Barnhouse. Death certificate for Vernon Lippelmann. Death certificate for Elda L. Martin. Death certificate for Julia O. Lippelmann. Death certificate for Harry W. Lippelmann. Obituary for Harry W. Lippelmann, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, Dec. 30, 1964, p. 2C. Death certificate for Annabelle Lippelmann. Obituary for Annabelle Lippelmann, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, Aug. 16, 1966, p. 4C. Lippelmann family researcher Joyce Hodges. Trivia Some documents list Harry's and Ann's last name as "Lippelman," with one 'n', even though Harry's parents and brother spelled their last names as "Lippelmann." Category:Non-SMW people articles